Villa'G
by Dovenai
Summary: Paulo, cansado de vivir en la ciudad, decide instalarse en un pueblo lejano, alejado de todo y dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida. Sin embargo, aquel lugar no era como él pensaba. Sus pintorescos vecinos, los lugares que rodean la villa y los misterios con los que se irá enfrentando hará de su estancia en Villa'G toda una aventura.
1. Desde cero

La ajetreada vida de Paulo lo estaba matando poco a poco. Vivía en el centro de la ciudad, su trabajo era exageradamente agotador y, por si fuera poco, no tenía familia ni amigos que pudieran respaldarle. Vivía solo en un piso pequeño en la zona más ruidosa de la ciudad, los constantes dolores de cabeza, los problemas respiratorios por la polución del ambiente y los turnos nocturnos de su trabajo estaban repercutiendo negativamente en su salud. Y justamente cuando pensó que no podría aguantar más, ocurrió el milagro.

Paulo, saliendo del trabajo para dirigirse a casa a descansar, si es que lograba descansar, se topó con un anuncio. No estaba colgado en ninguna farola ni pegado en una pared, el fuerte viento estampó el verdoso y arrugado papel en la cara del joven. Rápidamente, se echó la mano a la cara y lo cogió. De normal lo habría tirado al suelo, pero en aquella ocasión lo extendió y le echó un vistazo. En él ponía: "Se busca persona dispuesta a vivir en un pueblo pequeño con vecinos pintorescos. La casa es pequeña, gratuita y se le ofrecerá un trabajo. Requisitos: Ninguno".

Los ojos de Paulo se abrieron como platos. En su afligido rostro apareció una sonrisa de pura felicidad, algo que hacía tiempo que el joven no sentía. Tras leer aquel papel tenía dos opciones: Seguir con su aburrida y agotadora vida hasta que su cuerpo dijera "hasta aquí he llegado", o de lo contrario abandonarlo todo y comenzar desde cero en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva y con un trabajo nuevo. Aquello podría ser una broma o, peor aún, una trampa de algún perturbado. Pero le daba igual, estaba desesperado por huir, por comenzar una nueva vida. Y la suerte o tal vez algún ser de inmenso poder le había dado aquella oportunidad.

Cuando llegó a casa, ni siquiera se duchó ni se cambió de ropa. Seguía con aquellos pantalones oscuros repletos de bolsillos, sus botas negras y su camiseta gris. Cogió una pequeña mochila y metió allí algunas de sus cosas, como algo de ropa, latas de comida por si el viaje era demasiado largo, varios discos de Saurom,su grupo favorito, y su flauta, su querida flauta irlandesa. Fue al baño para arreglarse un poco antes de salir, llevaba toda la noche trabajando, pero no tenía nada de sueño.

Paulo se miró al espejo. Era un joven robusto, de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Su pelo era rizado, pero los bucles castaños no se notaban por tenerlo tan corto. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar, su nariz era grande y tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. Cogió su monedero, algunos documentos importantes, todo el dinero que tenía por casa y, por supuesto, su móvil. Se colgó la mochila, salió y cerró con llave dejando una nota en su puerta que ponía "Vuelvo: Nunca" y una mano sacando el dedo corazón dibujada.

Antes de desaparecer pensó en pasar por la oficina de su jefe y despedirse como siempre quiso, defecando en su mesa y alejándose de él haciendo la croqueta. Obviamente, no iba a hacerlo. No quería despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera pasó por el banco para sacar dinero. Cogió doscientos euros que tenia escondidos en casa, fue a su diminuto coche y lo arrancó. En el asiento del copiloto estaba su mochila, la única compañera que tendría en todo el viaje, la única que comprendía lo mal que lo estaba pasando y, por supuesto, la única que no le iba a llamar loco por irse de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Paulo, conduciendo a toda velocidad y escuchando Saurom al máximo volumen, abandonó la capital y se adentró en la autopista. Asomó la cabeza, miró a los altos edificios grisáceos y gritó: ¡Qué os zurzan! Un señor con bigote que conducía un coche rosa se dio por aludido y le miró mal durante unos instantes. Por culpa de eso se saltó su salida. Al ritmo de la canción "La dama dormida", adelantaba a los vehículos y cantaba tan fuerte que se llegaba a hacer daño en la garganta. De vez en cuando iba mirando la hoja verde para no olvidar la dirección que marcaba, una dirección que jamás había visto antes, ni siquiera le sonaba.

El viaje resultó ser largo y peligroso, las carreteras y caminos de tierra abruptos y desiguales eran todo un reto para el destartalado vehículo de Paulo. Sin contar a los conductores que adelantaban sin usar intermitente, que se saltaban la linea continua o que circulaban a doscientos por hora. En total, paró en cinco bares de carretera distintos y se gastó cien euros entre comida, bebida y peajes. Estaba cerca de su destino. Se adentró en un túnel inmensamente largo, era el único coche que lo estaba recorriendo. Paulo hizo memoria y, en medio de la oscuridad de aquel lugar, recordó que llevaba varias horas sin encontrarse con ningún coche. Finalmente, vio una luz al final del túnel

-¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy muerto!

Como estaba solo podía decir lo que le diese la gana. Empezó a carcajearse de su propia broma mientras salía al exterior. El paisaje era precioso. Estaba conduciendo por una carretera de montaña junto a un enorme precipicio. Vio un bosque frondoso, una pequeña aldea a lo lejos y, cerca de ella, el inmenso mar que desaparecía en el horizonte. Para evitar despeñarse montaña abajo, decidió seguir mirando a la carretera. Tras media hora, consiguió salir de la montaña y adentrarse en un camino terroso el cual estaba delimitado por vallas de madera. De pronto, pasó de estar conduciendo por tierra a estar encima de un camino de adoquines grisáceos que le llevaban a una explanada con otros coches aparcados. Definitivamente, había llegado. Bajó de su vehículo con la mochila a sus espaldas. El pueblo parecía vacío, pero vio que alguien se le acercaba. Era alto, tenía una melena rubia y barba, ojos azules y varias cicatrices en la casa. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, unos zapatos de cuero, una chaqueta del mismo material y una camiseta blanca.

-¡Qué los dioses te guarden! -dijo el hombre con acento noruego -. ¿Eres tu el nuevo vecino?-Esto... sí. Así es -Paulo sacó el anuncio y se lo enseñó.  
-Entonces déjame que sea la primera persona en darte la bienvenida a Villa'G.  
-¿Villa'G? -preguntó el nuevo vecino. Sin duda, el nombre del lugar era curioso.  
-Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa. Seguro que estás agotado del viaje.

Paulo siguió al hombre alto y rubio. Llegaron a la plaza, una zona pequeña con una fuente, un árbol, una torre del reloj y varios bancos. Allí estaba el ayuntamiento, construido con ladrillos blancos y con un tejado azul celeste. Las demás casas del pueblo estaban más adelante, pero se desviaron por otro camino y se alejaron varios cientos de metros de la villa, llegando a una casa de madera que se encontraba a la entrada de un inmenso bosque.

-Aquí es -dijo el nuevo vecino de Paulo.  
-Y... ¿De verdad es gratis? O sea, ¿no tengo que pagar nada?  
-No, pero tendrás que trabajar para el pueblo, como todos los de aquí. Tu descansa, mañana hablaremos de tu trabajo  
-Gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Paulo -se presentó.  
-Yo Dovahkiin. Un placer.


	2. La limpieza

Paulo entró en su nueva casa. El interior estaba sucio, repleto de polvo y telarañas que cubrían la gran mayoría de los muebles. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo y paciencia para limpiarlo. La casa consistía en un comedor amplio con un pasillo a cada lado. El de la derecha llevaba al dormitorio y al cuarto de baño. El de la izquierda, a un pequeño trastero y a una habitación que estaba cerrada con llave. Paulo recorrió el comedor. Tenía una cocina, una mesa, varias sillas y una estantería con algunos libros. En una esquina vio una escoba, un recogedor y una nota de papel que ponía "Ya tienes algo que hacer".

A Paulo se le escapó una mueca de incredulidad solo de pensar: "¿De verdad tengo que limpiar todo esto?". Necesitaba descansar del viaje, así que se dirigió al dormitorio y se lanzó contra la cama, la cual estaba repleta de polvo, pero eso no le importaba. A los pocos segundos se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Levantó poco a poco la cara de la sucia almohada, el rostro de Paulo estaba recubierto de mugre. Se pasó la mano por ella para quitarse toda la suciedad posible y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Será Dovahkiin -pensó -. Tal vez se a olvidado de decirme algo

Paulo giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Eran dos vecinos que habían ido a darle la bienvenida, el anuncio decía que tendría vecinos pintorescos, pero no se esperaba para nada aquello. Su rostro de cansancio cambió automáticamente a uno de horror cuando vio que, al otro lado de la puerta, habían dos esqueletos que se mantenían en pie como por arte de magia. Uno de ellos era alto y alargado, medía casi dos metros y vestía una coraza blanca, una bufanda naranja y unas botas del mismo color. El otro era más bajo y ancho, le llegaba a la altura de la cadera, vestía una chaqueta azul, unos pantalones negros cortos y unas pantuflas de color claro. Sin embargo, cuando Paulo los observó mejor, no parecían esqueletos sacados de una película de terror de serie B, más bien tenían un aspecto algo más cómico.

-Esto… ¡Ah, hola vecino! -dijo el esqueleto alto -. Mi nombre es Papyrus, él es mi hermano Sans. Solo queríamos darte la bienvenida.  
-Eh… -Paulo se quedó sin palabras -. Estoy… flipando.  
-Como regalo de bienvenida te he traído unos espaguetis -Papyrus extendió sus esqueléticos brazos y le dio un plato de espaguetis con tomate fríos -. ¡Venga, cógelos!  
-¿Eh? Ah… sí -con algo de miedo en el cuerpo, Paulo se acercó a él y cogió el plato.  
-¡Por todos mis huesos! -exclamó Sans -. Vas a necesitas mucho tiempo para limpiar la casa.  
-Lo se pero… ahora mismo estoy agotado. Necesito descansar -Paulo todavía no se creía que estaba hablando con un par de esqueletos.  
-¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te echemos una mano? -preguntó Papyrus.  
-¿En serio?  
-Tengo una idea. Nosotros te limpiamos la casa, pero tu nos invitas a cenar. ¿Trato hecho? -preguntó Sans.  
-¡Trato hecho! -Paulo le estrechó la mano a Sans, pero sus ojos azules desaparecieron dejando sus cuencas oscuras y vacías.  
-Pero si no te acuerdas de la cena… vas a pasar un mal rato.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Los ojos de Sans volvieron a aparecer, Papyrus entró en su casa dispuesto a barrer y su hermano fue a la suya para traer productos de limpieza.

-Mientras Sans vuelve puedes comerte los espaguetis -dijo Sans -. Iré abriendo las ventanas.

Pero Paulo miró el plato de pasta, parecía un bloque compacto y congelado. Aprovechando que Papyrus no miraba, metió el plato dentro de la nevera. Cuando la abrió, un mapache salió de ella y corrió hacia la salida. Paulo gritó y calló al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente para guardar la comida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Papyrus corriendo hacia la cocina.  
-¡Nada! Nada… -respondió Paulo -. Luego me los comeré, no tengo hambre ahora.  
-Está bien -sonrió Papyrus mientras pasaba la escoba -. Bueno dime, ¿cual es tu primera impresión de Villa'G?  
-Pues… me imaginaba que mis vecinos serían más… humanos.  
-¿Cómo dices? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Tu vienes de la ciudad! ¡Menudo susto te hemos tenido que dar! ¿Eh?  
-Sí, ya ves -rió Paulo.  
-Nye he he he -rió Papyrus.  
-¡Papá Noel ha llegado! -dijo Sans entrando con una enorme cantidad de productos de limpieza, fregonas y escobas.

Entró en casa y lo dejó todo tirado por el suelo.

-¡Sans! -gritó Papyrus.  
-¿Qué?

En ese momento, interrumpiendo lo que podría acabar en una típica discusión de hermanos, un niño y una niña se asomaron por la puerta. El chico era delgado, tenía el pelo negro y corto, una camiseta a rallas y unos pantalones vaqueros azules. La niña era un poco más baja que él. Llevaba un vestido morado, una mochila rosa y sostenía un oso de peluche. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y su pelo rojo y largo.

-¡Hola Sans! ¡Hola Papyrus! -saludó el chico.  
-¡Hola Shaun! ¡Hola Annie! -devolvió Papyrus el saludo.  
-¡Eh chicos! ¿Queréis ayudar un poco? Seguro que nuestro nuevo vecino os recompensa bien -dijo Sans.  
-¡Vale, me apunto! -dijo Annie sonriendo.  
-Bien, yo me vuelvo a casa.  
-¡De eso nada, Sans! ¡Tu aquí a limpiar! -regañó Papyrus.  
-Ok -y Sans cruzó la puerta y se largó.  
-Siempre hace lo mismo. ¡Bueno chicos, a limpiar!

Motivados, los chicos cogieron trapos y escobas y empezaron a limpiar el suelo corriendo y haciendo sonidos de vehículos, una buena forma de juntar el trabajo con el juego. Paulo estaba limpiando los muebles con algunos productos y una bayeta. Escuchaba en la otra habitación las risas de los niños y Papyrus y él también sonrió, sabía que a pesar de que sus vecinos no eran como él pensaba, podría convivir bien con ellos. Salió del trastero y comenzó a limpiar la puerta cerrada. Una vez más intentó abrirla, pero esta no cedió. ¿Por que habría una puerta cerrada en aquella casa? ¿Qué guardaría ahí dentro el anterior dueño?

-¿Entonces eres el nuevo vecino? -preguntó Shaun.  
-Sí, así es. Me llamo Paulo.  
-Yo Shaun. Soy el hijo de Nate, lleva la tienda del pueblo.  
-Cuando esté bien instalado me pasaré a comprar algo -sonrió Paulo.  
-Esa puerta… está cerrada, ¿verdad?  
-Esto… sí. ¿Tu sabes algo?  
-Recuerdo que el anterior vecino que vivía aquí no nos dejaba pasar nunca. Era muy majo con nosotros, pero nunca pudimos entrar ahí.  
-¿Quién era el anterior vecino?  
-Yo… -el rostro de Shaun cambió por completo, parecía preocupado a la par que aterrado -. ¡Tengo que seguir limpiando!

Y Shaun se alejó rápidamente de Paulo, dejándole solo frente a aquella puerta cerrada. Algo había en aquella casa que no le olía nada bien al nuevo vecino, acababa de mudarse y ya tenía un misterio que resolver. Pero no aquel día, había demasiado que limpiar como para pensar en otros temas.


End file.
